Bulbmin
Bulbmin are a parasitic species of Pikmin that have infected a Bulborb and taken control of their host. They can be found wandering the floors of certain caves and behave much like the Spotty Bulbear, patrolling an established path in search of food, and can be dealt with similarly by using sprays or Purple Pikmin. The cave with the greatest number of Bulbmin is the Submerged Castle. Mature Bulbmin, acting as a Captain, can be followed by 10 or fewer juvenile Bulbmin. Since wild juveniles count towards your 100-Pikmin limit, exactly how many there are depends on whether or not you have 10 available spaces. After defeating a mature Bulbmin, the smaller ones go into a panic. They are not dangerous, but whistling at them will instantly bring them into line under your command, and they become part of your Pikmin swarm. They have average capabilities in terms of mobility and strength, but are immune to all hazards (fire, water, electricity, and poison), excluding explosions. As beneficial as their abilities may seem, they cannot leave the caves with you, and will not count towards your overall Pikmin count. This makes them ideal for use in Candypop Buds. The only way that Bulbmin can be killed if they are not under your command - that is, before ever being whistled - is if a Cannon Beetle flattens them, get squashed by another enemy, are consumed, or they fall over the side of a level into the abyss when shaken by an enemy attack or explosion or other sufficient force. There is some debate over what Bulbmin inside Bulborbs actually look like. Some argue that since they appear as green dots on the map, and since their leaves glow green when idle, that they themselves are green. Others suggest that Bulbmin are orange given the color of the tip of their stem, as well as the color of the conical aiming cursor when a Bulbmin is in hand and the color of the trail they produce when thrown. How to Kill Pikmin To ensure a low Pikmin loss, if not zero, wait until it approaches the active Captain, then throw Pikmin rapidly on top of the beast, further to the back than the front. If done correctly and with good aim, it should shake them off and turn around slowly: it has been distracted, leaving a large time gap in which to swarm it. Swarm it, then, and it should die before any of the Pikmin it manages to swallow do. As extra precautions or for an easier fight, use Purple Pikmin or an Ultra-Bitter Spray if it captures any Pikmin. Captains Approach the Bulbmin like a roaming Bulbear, attacking it from behind and avoiding its bite. Although its health is significantly lower than a Bulbear's, it can still take a substantial amount of time to kill if you do not have the Rocket Fist powerup. Trivia The only place where Bulbmin can be buried (and the only place where one can observe Bulbmin with buds) is Frontier Cavern, on sublevels 4 and 5. Swooping Snitchbugs can plant them in the ground on sublevel 4, and they can be planted by Mamutas on sublevel 5. Category:Pikmin 2 enemies